


Scarlet Ribbons

by dragonflycas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Dom Steve Rogers, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflycas/pseuds/dragonflycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes bondage, but cuffs bring back bad associations. Steve is nothing if not resourceful.</p><p>Title from the song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version + the prompt this came from: http://honorarylittlewolf.tumblr.com/post/131117873010

Remembering himself, much less them is a slow process, and Steve is more than willing to accept that. He lets Bucky take the lead, waits to be told that he remembers, that he wants it back, before doing anything.

It’s first everything. First date, first kiss, first time. Steve takes it slow, makes sure he’s gentle, well aware that more than anything else Bucky needs to feel safe.

But the signs are still there, the same little indicators that tipped him off seventy years ago. The way Bucky’s breath hitches when Steve grabs him by the shirt and pulls him in, the way his eyes darken when Steve pushes him against a wall, even lightly. He’s always so pliable under Steve’s hands, moving easily with the slightest nudge.

Finally, one day while teasing Bucky Steve pins both wrists above Bucky’s head in one of his hands, watching the way Bucky stills, eyes wide and breathing heavy. “No touching yet.” Steve warns, voice low as he nips at Bucky’s jaw. The brunet nods, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows.

Steve inches his way further into manhandling Bucky, and the other man is more than responsive. He always relaxes under Steve’s grip, always seems happy to allow him to be in charge.

So one day Steve decides to go for it and buys Bucky the nicest set of cuffs he can find, presenting them shyly to him later that night. Bucky’s eyes go wide upon seeing them, and his voice is a little tight when he thanks Steve, but he asks to try them on. The second the first one latches around his wrist though, he starts shaking. He doesn’t say anything, but Steve immediately removes the cuff and gathers Bucky into his lap, telling him it’s okay and he’s safe.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky whispers after a while, voice muffled since his face is pressed into Steve’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I-”

“No, no.” Steve shushes him quickly, kissing the top of Bucky’s head. “It’s okay, I never want you to feel pressured into anything. I want you comfortable, I want you to feel safe.”

“I like when you hold me down.” Bucky sighs, pulling back enough to look up at Steve. “I do, and I think I remember... I just, cuffs like that...” Steve’s stomach flips in realization, and he pulls Bucky into a gentle kiss, then presses a few extra to his nose and cheeks.

“We’ll find something else.” He promises. He wants to give Bucky nothing but pleasure and happiness, and he’s nothing if not stubborn. “Even if it’s just my hands still, it’ll be perfect.” Bucky smiles, and kisses him again, and as they fall into the bed the cuffs are knocked to the floor, forgotten. (Steve returns them the next day).

A few weeks later, he has to attend some stuffy thing that requires a tie, and when Bucky later teasingly refers to it as a leash after reeling him in for a kiss, he gets an idea.

The fabric is slippery against Bucky’s skin, smooth and malleable, nothing like a proper set of cuffs. It’s perfect. He could tear it apart in a second if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. He lets Steve bind his hands, lets Steve use the end of the tie to pull Bucky around, lead him to the bedroom and guide his positions. It’s thrilling, and never feels like too much, because he knows he can escape easily.

Steve knew they’d figure something out, they’d always been resourceful way back when there were no sex shops or online stores. All they had was their own improvisation.

A few days later Steve tries to wrap a shoelace around Bucky’s wrist, only to break it himself, and Bucky ends up laughing so hard he nearly falls of his chair. “Anyway, Rogers, I don’t want your foot-stink on me.” He teases when he gets his breath back.

It doesn’t take long for them to amass a fairly large collection of scarves. They find scarves to the best, longer than ties and they come in a variety of soft materials.

When Steve slips a feather boa in with their collection, Bucky’s glare could cut glass. “I swear, Stevie, I’ll strangle you with that monstrosity.”

At one point they end up in a fabric store, and Steve gets a little overzealous with his ribbon purchases. He dresses Bucky up like a present, bows around his wrists and ankles, his neck and chest, even in his hair. Bucky grumbles, but can’t deny how he melts when Steve tells him how pretty he looks, how he’s the best thing a man could ever see under his Christmas tree.

The ribbons are nothing, weightless, but they hold Bucky still better than anything because he doesn’t want to snap them, doesn’t want to disappoint Steve after he spent so much time tying them perfectly. Despite the flimsiness of his restraints, he’s completely immobilized and helpless as Steve works him over with his mouth and hands, touches just as feather light and teasing as the ribbons until Bucky starts to beg, and after that, well, they can always buy more ribbon.

And they do. In all the colors of the rainbow. Bucky takes to wearing a ribbon in his hair more and more often, loving the look in Steve’s eye when he does, knowing the pretty accessory to everyone else means so much more to them. It may just be a simple ribbon, but in their life, when has anything ever been what it seems?


End file.
